


Kripke's evil knows no bounds (unless you count the handcuffs)

by Zooey_Glass



Series: Kripke's evil [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, J-Squared, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kripke reckons that the show needs a bit more levity, that Sam and Dean's relationship needs to have a bit of dumbass brother stuff as well as the patented Winchester angst. Maybe he's right, but for fuck's sake, does the prank have to involve handcuffs? </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kripke's evil knows no bounds (unless you count the handcuffs)

This prank war shit is actually going to kill Jared.

Kripke reckons that the show needs a bit more _levity_, that Sam and Dean's relationship needs to have a bit of dumbass brother stuff as well as the patented Winchester angst. Maybe he's right, but for fuck's sake, does the prank have to involve _handcuffs_?

It's not actually a prank - or not exactly, anyway. Dean's supposed to be proving a point about how Sam's let some of his skills slip over the years. Unfortunately for Jared, Dean's way of proving a point involves handcuffing Sam to the railings outside a Catholic girls' school and challenging him to escape before school lets out. Jensen _smirks_ when he reads that bit of the script, and crows over the fact that he totally predicted this storyline. Then he shoots Jared a meaningful look, and Jared colours up remembering the context in which he predicted it.

It's going to be a long day.

Jared's already half-hard before they even get to filming the handcuffs scene, because he's more than a bit nervous about the whole idea and somehow the nerves along with the sneaky little comments Jensen keeps making are having a strange aphrodisiac effect. When Jensen snaps the cuff around his right wrist and whispers '_Later_' in his ear, halfway turns into all the way. Jensen flashes one of Dean's wicked little grins, and _god_ Jared's glad of Sam's baggy jeans.

It seems to take way longer than usual to shoot what should be a fairly uncomplicated scene, thanks partly to Kim grousing about the camera angles being wrong. Jared feels more and more uncomfortable and exposed, suffering from the effects of too little blood in his hand and too much elsewhere. It doesn't help that he can _feel_ the heat of Jensen's gaze on him, see Jensen's breath hitch when Jared glances his way. Jared gives a little gasp at the look in Jensen's eyes, losing the Sam bitchface completely, and they have to redo the scene _again_. He'd almost suspect Jensen of doing it on purpose, except he knows what a perfectionist Jensen is when it comes to acting. Jared chalks it up to bad karma instead. Maybe he kicked a puppy in a former life, or something.

Sam and Dean sure as hell seem to have racked up a lot of puppy-kicking karma, because the handcuffing prank is pretty much the only light moment in the whole episode and the rest of the scenes they have to shoot are heavy on the angst, so draining that embarrassing hard-ons are the last thing Jared needs to worry about. It's a relief to finish up and shuck off their characters with their clothes.

They head on home for pizza and beer, and thank the lord that it's a rest day tomorrow.

After all the teasing at the start of the day, maybe Jared should have been on his guard, but the evening passes without any further mention of pranks, or cuffs, or what Jen was getting at with his lewd whispers in the _middle of fucking shooting_, goddamn it. Then they start making out and any lingering thought of it is driven out of Jared's head.

Right up until he feels cold metal around his wrists and hears the _click_ of the cuffs locking shut.

Jared freezes, fighting back the edge of panic, because he's never done this before and _he can't fucking move_: Jensen's managed to loop the chain of the cuffs around one of the rails at the head of the bed so that Jared's truly immobilised, only able to shift his cuffed wrists a few inches either way. He swallows, wondering if he should tell Jen _no_ \- tell him that this is a really bad idea - but then Jensen rests his hand on his chest, warm reassurance, and asks, 'You OK, man?', and this is _Jensen_, who wouldn't so much as breathe on him without permission. It's still kind of scary, but Jensen strokes his hand across Jared's skin, rubs his thumb against the tip of one nipple, and suddenly all Jared's reservations are forgotten, because this is the hottest fucking thing he's ever felt.

He swallows and says, 'I'm cool.'

Jensen looks him in the eye for one long moment, then grins suddenly, an echo of the trademark Dean grin he'd given while snapping the cuff closed that morning. Jared knows this is all Jensen, though: amusement and naked lust mingled with something softer. Next thing he's leaning down to give Jared the hottest goddamn kiss they've ever shared, and _fuck_ it's worth doing this just for that kiss alone.

Jensen kisses him for a long time, sucking and biting at his bottom lip, fucking his mouth with his tongue until Jared's whimpering with lust. Instinctively he tries to bring his hands down to cup Jen's head, seeking to deepen the kiss, wanting to run his fingers across the stubbled skin of Jensen's jaw, but when he moves he's brought up short by the cuffs. He lets out a little moan of frustration and Jensen pulls away with a laugh. 'Sorry, man, tonight I get to run the show.'

He kneels on the bed, looking down at Jared with half-lidded eyes. The lamp casts light and shadow across his body, picking out the tiny hairs in gold, and Jared aches to run his hands across that skin. He writhes again, pulling against the cuffs.

'Please, Jen, so beautiful, you gotta let me touch you.'

Jensen flushes, mixed embarrassment and lust darkening his skin, and his cock twitches against his belly. He shifts closer to Jared, almost close enough to touch, but makes no move towards the cuffs. Jared gives him a pleading look and he smirks.

'Hell no, I'm not uncuffing you. You look so fucking pretty, stretched out for me... maybe I'll just look at you all night.'

His voice is low and hoarse with lust, sending shivers through Jared's body. Jared's on the point of begging, except his throat's suddenly too dry to let him speak, because Jensen's moving his hands across his own body, skimming across smooth, freckled skin before he slides one hand down to wrap around his cock.

'Maybe I won't fuck you at all; maybe I'll just bring myself off, come all over your fucking gorgeous face, lick my come off your skin...' His voice gets lower and breathier as he strokes his cock: slow, twisting movements that have Jared bucking his own hips in sympathy.

Jared's cock is harder than he would've believed possible, hot against his belly, and his breathing's so shallow that he's beginning to think he might pass out. He closes his eyes, because watching Jensen jerking himself with that look in his eyes is just too hot to bear when he's held down like this. Then, thank god - thank _Jensen_ \- he feels warm skin next to his; hot, wet lips closing on his neck. Jensen sucks and licks up and down his body, hard enough to leave marks, nipping at the sensitive flesh at the curve of Jared's hip until Jared's reduced to incoherent cries and moans.

When Jensen pulls away, Jared thinks he's going to tease again, and he's almost crying at the thought, because he _needs_ to be touched. Then warm hands are spreading his legs, and suddenly Jensen's there, face buried in the crease of Jared's thigh. His nose nudges against Jared's balls, and he inhales deeply and lets out a soft moan. 'You smell so fucking good, Jared.'

Then he bites down on the flesh of Jared's thigh, laughing when Jared yelps and bucks his hips. Jensen takes another deep breath and then _ohgodohgodyes_ suddenly his mouth seems to be everywhere, hot and wet around Jared's balls, tongue sliding up to lick at his cock and then back down, lower and lower still. He feathers the tip across Jared's perineum and then _sweetJesusandallhisangels _drives it into his ass, hard and pointed and so fucking slick. Jared lets out a strangled scream, so high he can hardly hear it himself, twisting into Jen's touch. He surges up off the bed, tugging against the cuffs, but he's not trying to get away any more, because this is fucking amazing and he doesn't think he has enough control over his own limbs to touch Jensen now even if his hands were free.

Jensen slides a finger in beside his tongue, reaches the other hand round to grab Jared's dick, fucking him open with hands and mouth until Jared's nothing but pleasure, heat radiating out so he can't even feel his limbs. '_Jensen_, fuck, Jen, need you, fucking hell, you feel so good, _fuck_ you're good.' He's babbling, so out of his mind with sensation that he's not even sure whether he's actually forming the words or just making incoherent moans. Jared's on the verge, dick pulsing and hips bucking with every stroke across his prostate, until suddenly Jensen's gone _again_, leaving Jared open and empty and twitching with need.

Jared's about to cry out in protest, but then he hears a rustling sound and raises his head to see Jensen poised over him, hand clamped around the base of his own cock as he unrolls a rubber down its length. Jen growls low in his throat when he sees Jared looking. 'Oh yeah, baby, gonna fuck you, you want that? You want my dick up your ass, want me opening you up?'

Jared swallows, his voice gone, and breathes hard. Jensen stills, eyes flickering over Jared's body and cock twitching against his fingers, and _fuck_ these cuffs, because Jared needs to pull him down and fuck him _now_.

'C'mon, Jay-red,' Jensen murmurs. 'I ain't gonna move till you tell me what you want.'

Jared gives another futile tug against the cuffs, helpless against their confines, and _fuck_ how can that just keep on getting sexier? Jensen's eyes are still fixed on his, and he lets out a pleading little moan. 'Please, Jen, I want you to fuck me. God, do it now, please, I need you.'

'Yeah, baby,' Jensen breathes, and then he's lowering himself down, mouth pressed to Jared's neck, dick pushing insistently at his ass until _slidestretchburn_ he's inside, grinding against Jared's prostate and making Jared sees stars.

'God, Jay, so sexy, fucking made for this, so - _fuck_ \- so tight,' Jensen moans, and he slides his hand down between their bodies and grasps hold of Jared's dick. He squeezes, rubbing his thumb up under the head, and then he's jerking his hand and slamming his cock into Jared and it's _god_ so good, and all Jared can do is give himself up to it, pinned still by the cuffs around his wrists and Jensen's weight across his body. He's been so high for so long, and it only takes a few thrusts before he's coming, pulsing hot over Jen's fingers and his own belly, ass clenching around Jensen's dick until Jen gives a guttural moan, his movements growing frenzied and erratic as he comes too.

After, Jared's so blissed out he hardly even notices Jensen pulling out, easing off the condom and cleaning them both up. He's vaguely aware of the snick of metal, coming from a long way away; then his arms feel suddenly light and he realises Jen's released the handcuffs. He feels warm fingers wrap around his wrist, soft skin rubbing against the prints left by hard metal, and opens his eyes.

Jensen's frowning slightly, brow furrowed as he rubs his fingertips over the red marks the cuffs have made. He catches Jared's eye and flushes a little. 'You okay, man?'

Jared smiles his broadest smile and pulls Jensen close, wrapping his arms around muscled arms and shoulders. 'Never better.' He rubs circles into Jensen's back, revelling in being able to touch at last. 'Dude, that was amazing. I think we need to buy Kripke a present.'


End file.
